Bloody Rose
by Charlotte's Stories
Summary: Rose aka Bella and her friends try to get to the bottom of things when people at their quiet little town start getting murdered.
1. Preface

**Preface**

Blood. All over the place, all over her body. But it wasn't hers. Dead bodies were lying all around and they stared at each other in horror. Such situations, near death experiences, are supposed to make people closer. And they did make them closer, too close. But this time they are on the different sides of the line. The predator and its prey.

Ignorance is bliss. Finally, after everything they've been through, she knows the truth. And she doesn't want it. In her head she repeats over and over again that it's just a dream, it's not real, and she will wake up and go on with her life. But deep down she knows it's real. Nothing will ever be the same. And she's secretly wondering if she knew all along, if he knew all along.

All this time she thought that as soon as she finds out it all will be over. This nightmare will be gone and everyone will be safe. Now she knows that life doesn't work that way. Knowing doesn't mean relief, and living a lie is sometimes way better. Back then, when it all started, it wasn't nearly this terrifying. At least, she knew where she stood, who her friends were and not to trust dark strangers.

Now all the roles are reversed. She found out, hard way, she couldn't trust anyone with anything, even herself. The questions are finally answered but even more have arisen. She wishes she didn't get into this mess in the first place but now she knows that even if she ignored it back then it would eventually come to her anyway.

All the deaths, all the terror the whole town lived in. All the time she spent searching for truth, risking it all. The lengths she had gone to.

And, to think, all this time the truth has been right in front of her. The one she's been searching for was always right there. The murderer, the monster was the one person she's never even considered, no one, not knowing, ever would.

The ruthless demon was here. But the person wasn't possessed, it was the demon itself. And she could never kill this person.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The day started like any other.

– Hello, beautiful.

– Why, hello, handsome.

I got into the car and carefully kissed my almost-six-months boyfriend, Paul. Our anniversary was coming soon and I couldn't wait to see his face when I would give him his present.

– Get a room, you two.

– Jealous much? – I smirked at Natalie, one of my best friends who despite, though maybe because of, being boy-crazy haven't had a boyfriend in a very long time.

Natalie humped angrily in response and demonstratively turned to stare out of her window. I just smiled at her childish antics.

– Hey, can we pick up Amber on the way? – I turned back to Paul.

– Oh, come on, there's no room. There are you and me in the front, Tom and Natalie at the back. Besides, Amber's your friend, but you know I don't like her. She's such an airhead, no offence.

– Baby, – I shamelessly wined. – I promise she'll be quiet. And there's plenty of room in the back. Please, for me?

Paul looked at my puppy-dog eyes, sighed heavily and turned on Amber's street.

– Yay, thank you.

– Love you too.

Amber, preppy as usual, opened the car door and shoved Tom absorbed in his Xbox.

– Hey, hey, everyone. How you're all doing today? I know I'm great.

– Hey, Am. That's amazing but we're kind of in a middle of something, – I started.

– Really, what? I wanna know, tell me.

– We're playing a game. But since you've just arrived we're gonna start all over. The rules are: the person who says something while in the car, anything, will have to…

– Will have to go without a phone for a whole day, – Paul put in.

– Yep. And the start is… now!

Natalie shook her head in amusement and went back to staring out of the window. Tom didn't hear a thing being too busy playing. Amber put on her 'serious face' and concentrated on the game. Paul and me smiled at each other and everyone fell silent for the rest of the ride.

The day at school went on smoothly, the biggest event being the minor fight between Amber and Kelly, fellow cheerleaders, about which stunt to pull off at the next game. I, as usual, went to help out my Mom at our flower shop.

Natalie stared at white roses that I grew for myself.

- These are awesome. What is it?

- It's 'White Cap'. Took me quite some time to find them but it was totally worth it.

Mrs Walberg, an old lady from the other side of the town, studied the flowers carefully.

- I think I've had them when I was young. Are they for sale?

- Not really. But I can dig you up one, so you could plant it in your garden.

- Oh, thank you, dear. That would be lovely. I have to go now to visit my son.

Lily, my mother, came out then.

- I could bring it to you tonight.

- Thank you, honey. I'll wait up then. Goodbye.

- Goodbye, Mrs Walberg.

As soon as she was out of sight, I asked her mother perplexed.

- I can bring it, no big deal.

- Don't be silly, go out for a while, you're still young. I'll be fine.

With these words Lily Sanmon went back to work.

- Your Mom is the coolest, - sighed Natalie. – Mine would just send me to go.

- I don't know if she should, she's a little under the weather lately and Mrs Walberg lives so far.

- Nothing is far. It would take an hour max to go around the whole town, including stopping for a cup of tea in every kitchen. Now, have you seen Gabriel today? H-o-t-t-i-e!

- I have a boyfriend now, remember?

- It doesn't hurt to look, Rose. Besides, you've been sighing over him forever. Don't tell me you wouldn't dump Paul's ass the minute Gabriel asked you out. He's a reason Paul's still not getting any, isn't he?

- What does it have to do with anything? I'm just not ready, geesh. It's none of your business anyway.

- Whatever you say, honey. Whatever you say.

That night Paul came to pick me up after work.

- Hello, beautiful. Are you ready?

- Sorry, Paul. I think I'd just go to bed right now. It's been a busy day and it's a school night anyway. Raincheck?

- Oh, that's a pity. I was looking forward to spending some quality time with my girlfriend. Tomorrow's Friday. How about I'll steal you for the whole weekend for our anniversary? We could go to my parents' lakehouse.

- It's a deal.

- Great. See you at morning. Love you.

- You too.

Paul got out and I was called by Mom upstairs.

The next morning me, Natalie and Tom were waiting nervously at Sanmon's porch.

- What's taking him so long? – Natalie was exasperated.

- Maybe something happened, - I chewed her lip nervously.

- Like what? What could possibly happen that he couldn't at least call? Nothing ever happens around here. The last stranger I saw on our streets was when I was a baby and didn't know anyone.

- Maybe he got in an accident, - mused Tom. – Like, maybe his brakes failed and the car exploded.

- Shut up, Tom. Can't you see she's already out of her mind?

- I've got a really bad feeling about this.

I started my own car and we drove to Paul's house. On our way we saw an ambulance and a police car. There was a crowd already. We saw Sheriff Maiseg, Amber's father, and went out to him.

- Mr Maiseg, is everything okay?

He stared through us like he didn't see so we went further. Suddenly, we heard loud cries. Paramedics tried to restrain Amber fully covered in blood. She tried to get out and convulsed like crazy.

I wanted to go to her but was stopped at the sight. At the driveway, a little bit further into the yard, there was Paul's car washed with blood. It was like some wild animal ripped someone and painted everything red. But I've never heard of anything that could do such damage. Amber was covered in blood, but it didn't look like she was hurt. I looked around again. And there, right next to the car was a human hand. Hand with a watch I gave Paul for Christmas. The reality began to set in. The body dissected all over the place was my boyfriend.

I gasped and turned away quickly. On the other side of the street stood a boy who I've never seen before. He stared right at me carelessly, smirked and went by.

Something or someone killed my boyfriend and got my friend mad.


End file.
